KICKDRIVE11
is the 11th episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "Trembling with fear upon witnessing Chaos consuming my power for destruction weapon and I am too weak to stand. Hunter, Shinya and the rest of fighters encounters and prepare for the final battle against Chaos. Can I trust Hunter's feeling? Will he comes to save me before the world turned ruins?" Plot Summary By the last countdown began, Hunter, Shinya and the rest of fighters heads to Tsuutenkaku Tower in order to rescue Natsumi and confronts Chaos. As they attempt to make their way to the top of tower, they encounters the clones of the Tartarus and quickly defeat them. Meanwhile, Chaos explain to Natsumi that energy comes from her body were actually a score power as a destruction weapon. Natsumi, who's not afraid of everything, asks him to sacrifice her exchange to let her weakness. Chaos then absorbs and consumes her Kyokugen energy to destroy everything, included human, building and turns them into ruins. Now weakness and helpless, Natsumi is rescued by Hunter, who is in shock to see her weakness and confronts Chaos, who asking him why are here. Hunter explain that Zeus banishing him into eternal slumber for the rest as a punishment. Chaos answered that he want to destroy everything for personal purpose before prepare to attack him. The other fighters attempt to stop Chaos from disasters, but Chaos easily overwhelmed them and sends them to the ground. Chaos points that the only way for it to be destroyed is Natsumi's death. Hunter tells Chaos that he comes to understand Natsumi's feeling, strengthening everyone's resolve to convey Natsumi's feelings to him in a one-on-one battle. Managed to breaking through Chaos' attack, Hunter confesses his feeling for Natsumi and tells her not to be shy anymore, which she finally agreed and kiss him lovingly. This made Chaos angered and strikes Hunter with Armageddon. Natsumi watches in horror as Hunter is falling down and cried out for everyone to gathers their powers for their. Shinya and the others were donates their energy to her, although were blocked by Chaos' shield so they could not reaching her feeling. Hunter attempt to reaches Natsumi's feeling for him, but Chaos threaten him to harm her if he fight back. But it's too late when his shield is broken by the light side. Chaos attempt to kill Natsumi, but she blocks and delivers him an energy ball. After knocked out from the tower, Everyone witnessing Natsmi's charging ki has regains at last, revealing that was a gift from the Kyokugen master, Takuma Sakazaki. Shocked by this power of Kyokugen, Chaos is furthered enraged by Natsumi saying that light can overcome chaos as he resolves to personally destroy everything, leading Natsumi to face-off Chaos in a one-on-one final battle in order to protect her beloved one and the world. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament *Hunter Longstreet *Shinya Yagami *Constant De la Cour *Reinaldo Barbosa *Oleksiy Ivashko *Ching Pei-Ling *Arthur Merrick *Jeevan Singhal *Marcello Gelmini *Victorino Dominguez *Bang Dae-Sung *Georgios Cora *Wayne Van Biljon *Emil Tarnovsky *Jirayu Dangda *Farooq Reza Bosses *Chaos Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima *Daichi Honjo *Takashi Honjo Major Events *Chaos revealing that he want to destroy the world until banished by Zeus. *Natsumi gains her Kyokugen Karate for the first time. Trivia *Chaos' attack Armageddon is a homage to Geese Howard's Rising Storm. Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio